


Kat Not Cat

by BatchSan



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Humor, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paz waits for Kat so they can go out dancing. (And City Face makes new friends.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kat Not Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/gifts).



> This is super silly, I'm so sorry. But it was really fun to put together! Please enjoy!

An open window was one of those birds City Face thought was one of the best guys around. It never gave any trouble and was usually incredibly helpful. It was his very favorite bird.

Landing on the windowsill, City Face found himself looking into a room of some kind. One of those people places with sofas and tables. City Face was pretty sure they called this guy a cafe. Maybe a living room? No, definitely a cafe. 

"Oh!"

City Face was surprised by a voice from his left. Standing by the window was a person. City Face was sure they called this guy a girl. She knelt down slowly so she was eye level with City Face. City Face was sure this guy was a super nice and friendly guy. 

" _Hola_. I'm Paz. _¿Que te llama?_ What's your name?" The girl asked. 

'This guy is City Face', City Face replied with a tilt of his head. 

Paz smiled. " _¡Que fantastico!_ How nice to meet you!"

"Er, Paz?"

Paz looked over her shoulder at some guy - another girl. City Face thought this guy was a little odd. She looked confused for some reason. Maybe nervous? No, definitely confused. 

"What do you think?" The new guy asked. 

Paz got to her feet and clapped once. "You are very beautiful, Kat! Don't you think so City Face?"

City Face flapped his wings a little uncomfortably. This guy didn't look like a cat but his new friend said she was one. Should she be getting so close to her? City Face didn't tussle with cats. It wasn't good for his excellent beak or feathers. City Face was moderately tough but cats were super extra tough. 

"I think he likes it too," Paz said, kissing the cat on the cheek. Whoa, she was super brave!

"I dunno," Kat said. She got close to the windowsill, but not too close, and leaned down to get to City Face's eye level. "I kind of get the feeling your new friend doesn't like me much."

"Maybe he's jealous?" Paz giggled. 

'Oh no. I am not jealous of your cat, new friend Paz. This guy doesn't look like a cat but it might be. Don't let it eat me okay? I'll be your super best buddy ever.'

"Oh, Katerina! He thinks you are a _gato_. A cat!"

Kat laughed. Oh no, too many teeth! Time to go. 

These guys were weird anyway, City Face decided.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the illustrations looks a bit odd but thay's because a small child with a pen got to it. =( I had to cut a whole other pic out of this because of this.
> 
> Both Paz and Kat's outfits took inspiration from [this post](http://bat-san.tumblr.com/post/119460946632/factorme69-plain-long-sleeve-riffle-hem-lady).


End file.
